Iden trying to teach her daughter Zay versio
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Iden tries to teach her daughter Zay versio how things are going to be done. but she doesn't listen to well. please like and follow


Zay versio - Mom what's up? You wanted to see me. I mean couldn't it wait until i was done training.

Iden - Don't you use that tone with me Zay? I'm still your mother and even know that your father lets you get away with stuff when I'm not around.

Zay Vesrio - Mon how do you know what dad lets me do and not do when you're not around?

Iden - I know. Because I have Zev Tell me about everything you do good and bad on my ship. I'm the one who decided to let you come not your father.

Zay Versio - You mean to tell me that dad doesn't know what I am doing on this ship. I'm surprised with you mother. Keeping your daughter to your self. I have to ask you. Whst did you ask me to come along for. I know it's not my charm. I'm well aware of the gear you packed and brought with you. I know that you are planning something big for me its just a matter of time before I figure it out.

Iden - Well I'm sorry to say. But I'm not going to tell you until your are old enough for it.

Zay Versio - Mom when am I going to old enough?

Iden - When I think you are not going to be able to follow my orders and not question them. Maybe tben you'll understand what I'm trying to say to you or understand thst it's for your own protection. Until then go to you are quarters and stay there. Am I clear.

Zay Versio - Yes Sir. As she walked she talked to herself. I can't believe you my own mother doesn't trust me. She entered there quarters. My father trust me and knows what I am able to do. But my own mother, I can't believe her. I guess she must have been in a bad mood when she had me. I'm almost sorry I was ever born. But what she didn't know how as her mother was listening to everything shr said about her.

Iden - Walked angry to ger quarters. I can't believe my own daughter. She thinks I didn't want to have her or that I wad in a bad mood when she was born. I will show her what a bad mood is. She open the door. Then screaming Zay how dare you say all that stuff about me. If you didn't think I was going to be able to here you. Well I'm afriad that you was wrong. I'LL show you how bad of a mood I can be in now.

Zay Versio - Please understand that I was upset at you for not trusting me with stuff.

Iden - Grabbed her daughter putting her over her knee the spanking her good. I'm going to show you Zay what a angry mother can do. Holding her daughter down she then pulling down her suit. I seeyour all wet. Smirking she pushed her daughter iff lock the door then made sure they wasn't bothered by anyone. I think its time yoy learn your place daughter.

Zay Versio - Mom please what are you going to do to me?

Iden - I been waiting for a while to show you this. I guess you are not going to be in much of a position to argue with me about it after I get done with your punished.

Zay Versio - Please let me explain to you? I'm sorry for upsetting you. I didn't know you had the ship under security watch. I will behave myself I promise you.

Iden - Oh your going to behave yourself. I will be sending you to the hangar for several training and excersise sessions until you are ready to take your place as my second.

Zay - Who is going to be training me?

Iden - Oh I thought that I would hand pick someone on this ship that train me when I first started out in the republic and met Leia for the first time.

Zay Versio - You don't mean uncle Zev. How could you do this to me?

Iden - Its simple. I'm tired of hearing about your disobedience on my ship. I have work hard to make it thithis far and show that I have done a lot of work to we're I'm at. You have gad it to ease on this ship. from now on your going to train and work twice as long as well as hard to earn my respeay now.

Zay Versio - Mom that's not fair. I'm your daughter on this ship and I shouldn't have to prove myself to you or anyone for that matter.

Iden - Well I disagree. I'm starting to think you are having it to of a life now and need some structure in your life.

Bridge Officer - Commander Versio to please come to the bridge. We're being hailed by a ship of unknown origins asking for the commanding officer.

Iden - I'm on my way. Zay your to stay in the quarters and lock the door. Security this is Iden I want s fully armed security team st my quarters watching over my daughter all times. No one is to leave or enter with out my approval is thst clear.

Security - Yes ma'am we understand.

Iden - Good Because if anything happens to my daughter your in trouble.

Iden - Unidentified ship. identify your self or well consider you a threat and sttsck you. There was no response ti her hail's and she nee something was very wrong. I know they are getting are hails.

Coms Officer - Yes ma'am they are. As far as I can tell.

Iden - scan the ship. Found out if its functional and if the crew is on board or not.

Scanner Officer - Commander Vesrio the ship is working. But there's no sign of the crew. But something else is wrong as well.

Iden - what's wrong?

Scanner Officer - I am not detecting any escape pods. I'm showing all pods have been launched from the ship.

Iden - This Commander Vesrio I want a fully armed team in the hangar and A fighter wing as in ten minutes. I'm going over and taking a look.

Part 2 Iden investigation the undifferentiated ship.

Iden - Was on the strange ship. Things seemed very strange. For one the crew was gonna and all the escape pods as well. Something's wrong. Security team report in. All that came over the coms was stadic. Drawing her blaster, then heading back to the the ship hangerbay to soon discovery that the team was out cold.

Iden - Trying to get hold of her ship now. I see can't. thus is not going to good. Soon something moved. Who ever you are im warning you. I'm going to shot first and ask questions later.

Security Officer - Hold fire. Were from the ship. When we didn't get answer back your daughter new something wrong. I'm afriad the team in the hangar is died.

Iden - I only gonna for two minutes and then this. I'm sure someone is on board this ship.

Security - what do you mean. Your scans showed nothing on board.

Iden - Well I'm sure someone else is onboard because they were a live when i left them.

Zay Vesrio Mom you there please let me know if you are live.

Iden - Hiw did you get past the security at the quarters door. Explain your self now.

Zay Versio - Mom the security team with you now is the one from are quarters. I sent them to help or find you. I new something was very wrong.

Iden - Damnit I'm not happy about this. I will talk to you more about this later on today. But for right now I think this ship I'm on is going to be better the hanger bay ismuch bigger. Plus ship diagrams shows it ti bea dreadnaught Carrier. it has been modified with crew quarters as well the armorment has concussion missiles, heavy laser connans, medium turret lasers, heavy shields, and more. It says the name of the ship is Midway?

Iden - strange name. I'm not going to complain. I think thus new ship will be good for use and more room for me to train you Zay.

Zay versio - Not funny mother. I'm not sure if I need special training from you or anyone for that matter.

Iden - Oh I dissagree with you on that. I am going to train you and train you until you learn.


End file.
